Snow Day
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Post-game plotless cozy fluff featuring Lloyd, Colette and Noishe.


Post-game completely plotless piece of fluff featuring Lloyd, Colette and Noishe.

(I imagined this taking place in Lloyd and Colette's house in Mizuho, so the same post-game timeline as Village Life and a couple of the Colloyd week fics, but it works as a completely standalone thing. Because it's in Mizuho the bed's probably a futon-style one).

For the people who said they enjoyed the cozy aspect of the Colloyd Week fics. Something that's purely just cozyness fluff. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Lloyd sighed contentedly and sleepily and snuggled closer to Colette. The world was so peaceful today. It had been snowing when they went to bed last night and the lack of sound except for the occasional light thud-thump of snow falling from tree branches outside suggested that it had been heavy and had settled.

That was fine, they didn't have anywhere they needed to go today and there was food in the house. He'd be quite content to stay where he was and it seemed that Colette felt the same way, she was snuggled close to him, her arms and legs wrapped around him, and showed no signs of wanting to get up.

He dozed lightly, enjoying the simple pleasure of being cozy and warm, until Colette made an annoyed little grunt noise. He gave a questioning hum in reply, wondering what was annoying her.

"Bathroom," she huffed, showing that she didn't really want to move by snuggling a little closer for a moment before moving.

"Guard the warmth," she instructed sleepily as she tucked the duvet closer around Lloyd and Noishe before walking off in the direction of the bathroom.

A short while later she returned, muttering about how cold it was, and snuggled back under the duvet.

Lloyd yelped as she put her cold feet against his legs and shifted slightly. A grudging huff-sigh from Noishe let him know that the large creature had become the designated hot water bottle.

"You're fluffy, you feel the cold less than me," Lloyd said to Noishe. Another huff from Noishe somehow managed to indicate that while the arshis was OK with this he was expecting a treat in return later.

"Still snowing?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"Mmhmm, just lightly now though," she replied, wrapping her arms around Lloyd. He gasped a little at the cold then started rubbing her arms to warm them up.

"Shall we stay here then?" Lloyd asked, nuzzling her and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes," she answered firmly, clearly happy with the idea. "You like that idea Noishe?"

The arshis pulled the duvet closer to himself with his paws in reply.

They stayed cuddled and cozy for a while then it was Lloyd's turn to make an annoyed noise.

"The sooner you go the sooner you can get back to the warmth," Colette mumbled sleepily, reluctantly untangling herself from him.

"True," he said, carefully getting out from under the duvet to try and keep as much of the warmth under it for Colette as possible.

Noishe moved too, however, causing Colette to wrap the duvet tightly around herself like a cocoon, wondering why couldn't Noishe wait a little and stay to help keep her warm.

"Come on then," Lloyd said to Noishe, making a 'follow me' gesture.

When Lloyd returned Colette said something which, while muffled by the duvet and pillows she'd nearly disappeared into, Lloyd managed to figure out was a confused question about why he'd taken a longer time than she'd thought he would.

"Had to get Noishe a biscuit, and I figured it'd be nice to get something for us as well," he smiled, ruffling the small amount of her hair that was visible between all the pillows and duvet.

More of her head emerged and the look of confusion on her face switched to one of delight as she saw the tray he was carrying. She lifted the duvet a little to let Noishe back into the bed and scooted over to make more room for Lloyd. Once he was settled she took one of the mugs of hot chocolate from the tray and gave a contented sigh as she sipped it.

"Extra something warm to make up for the fact that both of us left," Lloyd smiled at her before taking a sip of his own drink. He hummed happily, appreciating the warmth of the bed and his wife beside him even more now that he'd temporarily left it and had felt how cold it was outside of their bed. He also enjoyed the little contented noises Colette was making too, indicating she was enjoying her drink and the warmth as well.

Smiling, he put his now empty mug down and wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head before they both slipped down under the duvet again, holding one another closely. Noishe wagged his tail and moved to curl around them, snuggling close against them. Lloyd made a happy humming noise, letting his eyes slip closed to concentrate on the cozyness of the snug nest they'd created. He knew that eventually they would have to get up again, that they'd want to cook and eat a nice warm meal, but for now he was happy to just relax and enjoy the simple pleasure of a supremely warm and cozy bed and hug.


End file.
